Astéri Nordlicht y la pluma magica
by caty.pin
Summary: Astéri Nordlicht es una pegaso cualquiera a la que le gustaba las historias de aventuras , pero nunca contó con que ella tendría que ser la heroína de su propia historia, ya predicha hace mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una de las historias de mi oc espero que les guste.**

* * *

Una pegaso se levanto despacio de su cama, cuando se levanto se peino su muy despeinada crin y cola celeste verdosa y se preparo el desayuno.

Estaba apunto de empezar a comer cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Ash... ¿QUIEN ES?-pregunto-.

Nadie respondió.

La pegaso se levanto y cuando se acerco a la ventana se pudo ver su piel blanca , alas y una cutie mark de una estrella naranja.

La pegaso se asomo por la ventana dejando ver sus ojos celestes verdosos, no había ningún rastro del que hubiese tocado el timbre.

La pegaso era Astéri.

Astéri volvió a sentarse a la mesa para comer su desayuno cuando volvieron a tocar timbre.

-Debes de estar bromeando...-murmuro-.

No se levanto y empezó a comer, el timbre siguió y siguió sonando hasta que se paro y fue a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió no había nadie.

Cerro la puerta de un portazo y había avanzado un poco cuando volvieron a tocar timbre.

Astéri fue furiosa a la puerta, ella podía ser muy paciente pero no permitiría eso.

-YA BAST...-dijo cuando se interrumpió al ver a su amigo enfrente de ella-.

-Veo que estas ocupada , vuelvo en otro momento-dijo el pony-.

-¿Que?, No claro ,que no, para que viniste-dijo Astéri-.

-Vine a decirte que tienes un paquete en la puerta , abriste la puerta y viste por la ventana y no lo viste... y hablando de eso por que habrías la puerta?-dijo su amigo-.

-¿Que caja..? oh cierto no lo vi, y que por que la abrí? porque no dejaban de molestar con el timbre!-dijo Astéri-.

-¿Quienes? yo estuve aquí y no vi nadie cerca de tu puerta-dijo el pony-.

-Anda Jack , ¿fuiste tu?-dijo Astéri-.

-¿Que? , claro que no!-dijo Jack-.

-¿Quieres ver que hay adentro del paquete?-dijo Astéri-.

-Claro-dijo Jack-.

-Pasa-dijo Astéri corriéndose para dejar espacio a Jack-.

Astéri fue hasta la mesa dejo el paquete y lo empezó a abrir, vio como Jack miraba fijo el paquete.

Astéri lo termino de abrir y vio que era una caja de madera con la tapa de vidrio , adentro en medio de todo el almohadón rojo , había una pluma larga naranja que cambiaba de colores dependiendo de la luz y brillaba con un brillo amarillo, si había poca era amarilla y iluminaba el lugar , si había mucha era roja fuego y brillaba como el fuego, y si estaba bien la luz , era naranja brillante y con un brillo amarillo.

Dentro de la caja había una nota:

_Para Astéri Nordlicht, espero que le encuentres buen uso._

_ -M.N-_

-M.N?-dijo Astéri-.

-No lo conozco-dijo Jack-.

-Bien-dijo Astéri abriendo la caja con cuidado-.

Saco la pluma y se vio aun mas hermosa.

-Es hermosa... -dijo Astéri-.

-Concuerdo...-dijo Jack-.

Astéri guardo la pluma en la caja y puso la caja en un estante.

-Quieres comer algo-pregunto Astéri-.

-Claro-dijo Jack con una sonrisa-.

* * *

**Cortito pero creo que empiesa bien , quisiera saber sus opiniones :D**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Astéri fue a la cocina a agarrar algo para Jack, dejándolo solo en la sala.

Rebusco entre la comida que tenia , agarro sobras de aquí y allá , ella era muy mala en la cocina , todo se le quemaba.

Cuando tuvo algo comestible fue con la bandeja a la sala.

Al llegar a la sala dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa frente a Jack.

-Oh...-dijo Jack viendo la comida-Gracias.

Astéri vio como Jack tocaba la comida como esperando que se moviera y saliera caminando.

Astéri no entendía como Jack seguía vivo luego de almorzar la mayoría de los días con ella y con el estomago sensible que tenia Jack.

-Si quieres voy a comprar comida o vamos a otro lado..-dijo Astéri-.

-No...,¡no! ,estoy bien , perfecto-dijo Jack mientras agarraba el sándwich hecho de sobras y le daba un mordisco-.

Astéri vio como el hacia una mueca y casi vomita.

-Jack te pasara algo en el estomago, dame eso que voy a comprar comida-dijo Astéri divertida-.

Conocía a su amigo , no iba a quejarse hasta que no estuviere en un hospital , tendido en una cama y vomitando.

Pero Jack siguió comiendo hasta que Astéri le arrebato el sándwich y le dio un mordisco , hizo una mueca y lo tiro a un tacho.

-Deeagh como seguías comiendo?!-dijo Astéri-.

-Mejor vamos a comer a algún lado , ven-dijo Astéri-.

-Pero ese sándwich..-empezó a protestar Jack hasta que Astéri lo detuvo-.

-Te ara mal seguir comiendo mi comida-dijo con una risa Astéri- ven,vamos.

-Bien...-dijo Jack-.

Astéri mientras se daba vuelta para ir a la puerta vio como Jack dejaba salir un suspiro y murmuraba un:estuvo cerca , Astéri sonrío por dentro y hizo como caso omiso a lo que dijo.

Algún día morirá envenenado por lo que cocino-pensó Astéri mientras salia seguida de Jack-.

Salieron y fueron a un cafe que había cerca.

Se sentaron y luego llego el mozo.

-Uhm.. quisiera un tazón de ensalada por favor-dijo Astéri-.

-Ehm.. quisiera... ensalada con zanahoria rallada-dijo Jack-.

El mozo se retiro y Astéri y Jack empezaron a charlar.

-Oye... ¿quien crees que sea el que te dio la pluma?-pregunto Jack-.

-No se-admitió Astéri-.

-Oh-dijo Jack- ¿y que planeas hacer con ella?.

-La guardare o la usare para escribir-dijo Astéri-.

En ese momento llego el mozo con la comida.

-Gracias-dijo Astéri-.

El mozo se retiro y Astéri y Jack siguieron hablando.

Cuando terminaron de comer Astéri propuso ir a su casa y ver que hacer con la pluma.

Astéri y Jack fueron a la casa de Astéri y llegaron , no encontraron la pluma.

-Donde esta-dijo frustrada Astéri- estaba segura de haberla dejado hay.

-La dejaste hay , yo te vi-la apoyo Jack-.

Astéri desvío la mirada a cualquier lado y se sorprendió de lo que encontró.

La pluma estaba en su caja junto a las demás plumas y pergaminos.

-... vale-dijo Astéri acercándose al lugar donde estaban los pergaminos y plumas-.

Agarro la pluma y esta brillo más intensamente , agarro un pergamino y un tarro de tinta y se puso en una mesa.

-¿Que escribo?-dijo Astéri-.

-Pon "Hola"-dijo Jack-.

Astéri lo miro de reojo para ver si era una broma y luego al ver que no lo era puso "Hola".

La pluma tenia un trazo fino y muy delicado.

Cuando Astéri termino de escribir dejo la pluma en el tarro con tinta.

En ese momento se sorprendió al ver como la pluma sola salia del tintero y escribía abajo de el "Hola" que escribo Astéri , escribió un "Saludos" como una respuesta.

-Dime que viste eso-dijo Astéri-.

-Oh si...-dijo Jack-.

Hubo un silencio unos minutos luego ambos gritaron al unisono:

-LA PLUMA SE MOVIÓ SOLA!-dijeron saliendo corriendo de la sala y escondiéndose en otra sala-.

Astéri se asomo y vio como la pluma volvía a moverse , se acerco un poco y vio que escribía.

Astéri ahogo un grito.

_-Hey... ¿siguen hay?_-vio Astéri escrito en el pergamino-.

Astéri vio como la pluma volvía a escribir abajo un:

_¿Hola?, ¿sigue hay la chica que me uso?_-escribió la pluma-.

Astéri dudosa volvió a agarrar la pluma y escribió:

-Que clase de truco es este-puso en el pergamino-.

La pluma se soltó de su agarre y escribió sola:

_-No hay ningún truco-escribió_ la pluma-.

Astéri hizo una sonrisa incomoda.

* * *

**Ese a sido el capitulo 2 , espero que les allá gustado.**

**Quisiera que me dejen sus opiniones.**

_**NOTA: **__**Jack y Ast**__**éri se ven en la imagen del**_ **fanfic****.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**


End file.
